<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gratuitous Embellishments of Chicken Noodle Soup by Rulerofthecosmosandsnails</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293180">Gratuitous Embellishments of Chicken Noodle Soup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails/pseuds/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails'>Rulerofthecosmosandsnails</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Mom Eda Clawthorne, Sick Character, Sickfic, mentions of hypothermia (but not graphic?), the focus is mainly, the lumity is minor and not the focus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails/pseuds/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz awoke feeling like she'd been run over by a garbage slug. Luckily, Good Owl Mom Eda is here to make sure her owlet doesn't suffer too terribly.</p><p>(set in the vague time frame after Enchanting Grom Fright and before Wing It Like Witches)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda, King &amp; Luz Noceda, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gratuitous Embellishments of Chicken Noodle Soup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soft morning light filtered through the yellowed glass windows of the Owl House, illuminating the clutter amongst the room. There was faint movement – a human girl groaning faintly and curling into herself </span>
  <span>in an attempt to</span>
  <span> smother the brightness working its way under her eyelids. The hand stroking her hair paused at the movement, before settling back down and scratched a soothing </span>
  <span>nail</span>
  <span> behind her ear.</span>
  <span> She relaxed, before frowning; something scratching her head wasn’t quite normal, was it?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a faint intake of breath, she creaked her eyes open until she could make out a blurry silver figure in front of her, and the hand in her hair stilled once more. Her hand felt oddly slug-like as she brought it up to rub at her eyes, clearing them of sleep just enough to focus on the woman kneeling in front of her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Eda…?” Luz croaked, before launching into a barrage of coughs that left her breathless and achy all over. She sniffled pathetically as her mentor’s other hand came down to stroke her cheek; it was so nice and cool in contrast to the uncomfortable heat in her head that Luz found herself unconsciously leaning into it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Try not to talk so much, kiddo.” Eda said, her voice barely above a whisper. She momentarily took her hands off her head – Luz almost whined at the loss of contact, that would have been incredibly embarrassing – and </span>
  <span>rummaged around her nightstand next to her nest</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>With some dizziness, she propped herself up on her elbows to watch.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>(Her nest…? Luz realized with a faint shock that she was laying in her teacher’s nest, wrapped in her sleeping bag with a moth-eaten blanket on top.</span>
  <span> It was oddly comfortable for a bed made of sticks, leaves, and whatever else Eda managed to scrounge up. Being in the nest made her feel safe and as warm as her body would allow her to be…)</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Those thoughts were banished from her mind as Eda reemerged with a digital thermometer that </span>
  <span>Owlbert</span>
  <span> must have found on one of his ‘Human-Treasure’ runs. Luz automatically opened her mouth at the sight of it, and it was quickly slipped under her tongue. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eda sat back as it worked. “Okay Luz, I’m going to ask you a couple questions, and you’re gonna either nod or shake your head. Got it?” A nod. “Good. Now… did you sleep okay?” Another nod. “Alright, good, good. Would you say you feel stuffed up?” </span>
  <span>A reflexive sniffle that did not help matters, and a nod. “Yeah. And… how about </span>
  <span>pain. Do you feel like a garbage slug rolled all over your body?” Luz nodded again and made a little ‘</span>
  <span>mmf</span>
  <span>’ sound. The thermometer beeped; Eda swiftly removed it and examined the tiny screen. “Couple that with the shivers… I’m ninety-nine percent sure that you’re sick, kiddo. </span>
  <span>These</span>
  <span> numbers are </span>
  <span>pretty low for a </span>
  <span>witch</span>
  <span> so I don’t know if they’re </span>
  <span>especially dangerous… are they?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She turned the thermometer around and showed Luz. The digital numbers on the screen read: “10</span>
  <span>2</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>3</span>
  <span> F”, and Luz grimaced. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eda </span>
  <span>took a look</span>
  <span> at her expression and mirrored it. “That bad, huh? Well, as long as you’re not going to die… you aren’t, right?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luz shook her head quickly, and immediately regretted it. Her vision wobbled as her brain felt like it was spinning in circles. She slumped over and </span>
  <span>groaned into her pillow, trying her level-best to dig further into it as Eda’s hand came to rub her head again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor kid… Luz, I’m going to leave a glass of water </span>
  <span>and a box of tissues </span>
  <span>next to the nest, okay? You</span>
  <span>…</span>
  <span> don’t feel like you’re going to throw up, do you?” Luz stopped her hardcore nuzzling into the plush surface and shook her head faintly. “Good. I’m also gonna put a trash can next to you </span>
  <span>just in case </span>
  <span>you feel especially nauseous.” Eda removed her hand and stood, walking briskly over to the window and draped a blue construction-type tarp over it as a makeshift curtain. She paused on her way to the door one last time to stroke her feverish apprentice’s head. “I’m going to be downstairs, okay Luz? Just call me if you need anything.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luz nodded; Eda gave her hairline one final scratch before walking out of the room and shutting the door softly behind her. Now al</span>
  <span>one with no distractions, she was hit with the full force of her ailment. Her body shuddered and twitched harder before her breathing seized and her pitched forward into herself with a quiet yet forceful sneeze that left her head feeling like it was full of ache-inducing cotton. She was fine </span>
  <span>yesterday,</span>
  <span> how could she possibly get so sick so fast?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>(Oh, wait, now she remembered. She’d begged Eda to go training on the Knee again, and her mentor had complied, taking her to a frozen lake in order to examine the different types of glyphs in the ice and snow. She’d gotten so into sliding around on the lake that she didn’t notice the ice creaking under her boots until it was too late. Luz didn’t know if she’d ever feel anything so cold again, and she floundered in </span>
  <span>the water for a couple seconds before Eda’s magic pulled her out of the water and into her waiting arms. A drying spell still left her shivering harshly, the cold so ingrained in her bones that she feared she’d never be warm again (which was ironic now, her head felt like it was boiling over.) Even Eda’s oversized coat and furry cap that she practically swaddled her frigid apprentice in barely warmed her up, though they were racing back to the House at high speeds, so it might have been hindered by the wind. </span>
  <span>Luz had immediately been marched to the bathroom to take a hot shower and sentenced to bed. Somewhere during the night Eda must have moved her to her nest, since she had no memory of climbing in there herself.)</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But Luz didn’t have time to dwell on that. She blew her nose into a tissue – which barely helped her stuffed-up nostrils – and sipped some of the water – marginally better, made her throat feel less like fire and sandpaper – before nuzzling back into her pillow. It wasn’t much longer before she fell into a restless sleep. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>//</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Luz awoke, the door </span>
  <span>to the room </span>
  <span>was ajar and King was curled up into a tiny ball under her arm. He wasn’t sleeping, however, and once he caught her eyes on him, he shoved his way up from under the crook of her elbow. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Luz, you’re awake!” When she winced at his loud voice, he</span>
  <span> quickly quieted down. “I mean, Luz… you’re awake. How are you feeling?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luz rubbed her face with her hand and croaked, “I’</span>
  <span>ve</span>
  <span> been better… what ti</span>
  <span>m</span>
  <span>e is it?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh…” King trotted to the window and peeked behind the tarp. “No idea! But I ate lunch a couple hours ago, so some time in the afternoon.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luz made a face at the mention of food and slumped back down onto her pillow. “Tha</span>
  <span>n</span>
  <span>ks</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> Ki</span>
  <span>n</span>
  <span>g…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Luz!” He waddled back over and was about to get back under her arm, but then he paused. He examined her with an undiscernible level of concern. “Have you eaten today?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She froze, but slowly shook her head. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Luz, you gotta eat something! Even though I never get sick because I’m the </span>
  <span>k</span>
  <span>ing of demons, I’ve heard that it helps to eat to get back your strength. So, </span>
  <span>come on!” He grabbed her limp arm and began to try and pull her out of the nest. “Eda’s making some </span>
  <span>kinda</span>
  <span> soup!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While the thought of eating made her stomach roil uncomfortably, Luz slowly extracted herself from her sleeping bag, wrapping the thickest blanket she could find around her shoulders. It did little to help with the shivering that’d started since she’d clambered out of her bag, but the weight comforted her. King released the grip on her arm and </span>
  <span>took her fingers instead, setting off towards the kitchen with Luz stumbling behind him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Getting down the stairs was a bit of a struggle due to dizziness, but she made it with minimal tripping. Eda looked up as her apprentice trudged into the kitchen and laid her head down on the cool wood of the island. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Luz, you’re up!” She paused in her stirring and gently lifted her head with one hand and placed the back of her other one against her forehead. “You still feel pretty warm, but then again my hands are also pretty warm… well, by the look of you, you’re still pretty sick.” She threw a nod over at King. “I’m glad you got her downstairs, though. Thanks, King.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! What kind of king would I be if I didn’t look after my subjects?” His chest puffed up with pride as he hopped up on Luz’s lap and settled down, but not before turning in a little circle. She cooed to the best of her ability. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eda looked on the scene with fondness in her eyes. “Anyways, Luz, are you up for some authentic witch’s brew? A recipe passed down through generations </span>
  <span>to help with even the most debilitating of sicknesses?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luz squinted at the upside-down cookbook laying on the counter. “Chicken noodle?</span>
  
  <span>…</span>
  <span>Do you even have chickens on the Boiling Isles?</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Only the finest!”</span>
  <span> Eda grinned as she hacked away at some sort of meat – presumably the chicken in question – and dropped it in the pot. “Of course, you gotta get past the talons and venom glands to really get that nice rich flavor. It’ll be ready in about a half an hour, so you can go and get some rest on the couch while you wait.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Against her better judgement and nagging questions about venom glands, </span>
  <span>Luz nodded and laid her head down on the table again, piling some of her blanket around her arms as a makeshift pillow. One of King’s horns was jabbed uncomfortably into </span>
  <span>her belly and her feet were beginning to fall asleep, but the smell of the simmering ‘witch’s brew’ was making her stomach growl and the kitchen was so warm and Eda’s hand ruffling her bangs was so soothing that she practically dropped off then and there. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, it only felt like a couple of seconds had passed before </span>
  <span>Hooty</span>
  <span> barged in through the window to crow, “You have a visitor, hoot</span>
  <span>-</span>
  <span>hoot!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A visitor?” Eda scrunched her nose briefly as she pushed him away from her face. Luz jolted awake at his shrill voice,</span>
  <span> King falling out of her lap with a startled squeak as she</span>
  
  <span>blinking</span>
  <span> blearily at the sentient peep hol</span>
  <span>e. S</span>
  <span>he sniffled and rubbed at her raw nose. “I don’t think any of the stuff I ordered would come this fast…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s not another delivery man, hoot! You know how much I love the mail!” All three of them shuddered faintly at the memory of the poor delivery man who was nearly devoured as </span>
  <span>Hooty</span>
  <span> overenthusiastically ate various letters and a couple packages. “No, it’s the rude girl that beat me up! You know, the green one! Well, hoot-hoot, not the one with the glasses that animated me, but – “</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you mean – “</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <span>Hooty</span>
  <span>, I got it.” Eda interrupted the </span>
  <span>both of them</span>
  <span> as she stomped past him and opened the door. Luz had zero time to even look marginally presentable as Amity walked through the door, holding a folder in her arms and looking like she was two seconds away from ripping the owl a new one. Again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her yellow eyes scanned the room, eventually landing on Luz, who must have looked especially dashing in </span>
  <span>her stained white tank top and raggedy purple shorts, all wrapped up in a blanket that looked like the one you’d find at the very back of a closet. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The flush on her fever-red cheeks deepened as Luz tried to smooth down her choppy bedhead with her fingers, which didn’t help much at all. After a couple seconds, she just gave up and smiled at her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Amity,” Luz croaked suavely, shooting her weak finger guns before coughing into her fist. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. You look horrible.” Amity’s eyes widened as her brain caught up with her mouth, her cheeks flushing strawberry-red. “Sorry – I mean, you just look pretty… </span>
  <span>sick. Pretty sick. Because you are sick. Obviously. You wouldn’t have missed school if you weren’t. Yeah. I’ve been talking for far too long.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luz </span>
  <span>laughed</span>
  <span> the best she could without </span>
  <span>hacking</span>
  <span>. “It’s alright, Amity. Anyways, is that my classwork?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” She walked over and set it down on the table. “You missed Abominations 101, so the teacher asked me to deliver it to you. I’m pretty sure I’m the only one in that class who even knows where this place is.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Urgh. Thanks Amity, you’re an angel.” She laid her head down on her arm again, still facing the witch, who’d gone a little redder. “I would hug you, </span>
  <span>but,</span>
  
  <span>you know…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She gestured to all of herself, which caused Amity to giggle. “I’m sure you’ll be back on your feet in no time, Luz. Then you can give me – I-I mean your friends, which includes me, I suppose – all the hugs you want.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you two lovebirds are quite finished,” Eda said, sliding back to the bubbling pot, “I have a powerful witch’s brew to prepare.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, of course! I’ll just… leave you too it.” Amity – who had gone a concerning shade of red after Eda’s comment, was she catching Luz’s cold? - walked backwards out of the kitchen, waving at Luz and nearly tripping over a haphazard stack of books along the way. She reoriented herself quickly, a deeper red staining her cheeks. “Bye, Miss Eda and King. Get better soon, Luz.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They heard the door slam shut after that, and the faint sound of someone mumbling to themselves as they walked away. Eda snorted and mumbled something to herself, turning back to her soup and adding a few more spices, making the kitchen ooze with the scent of delicious chicken noodle soup. The witch shooed Luz to the couch with a glass of water to catch another couple </span>
  <span>minutes</span>
  <span> of sleep while it stewed to perfection. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luz drained her water quickly – when did her mouth become that dry? – and set it on the coffee table in front of her. She swung her legs up onto the plush and slightly </span>
  <span>sticky cushions, laying her head down on a ripped feather pillow and sighed contently. King hopped up on the couch with her and curled into her stomach, falling asleep nearly immediately. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Though being sick sucked, Luz wouldn’t have had it any other way.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wanted to write a luz-oriented sickfic and by golly i wasn't going to rest until i did. anyways hmu on tumblr @hotgaytestsubject and talk owl house with me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>